


The Bar

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: Using the prompt “Do you come here often?”, “well I work here so I think the answer would be yes.”
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Bar

It was a typical Saturday night at the M Bar and you had finally finished your bartending shift. It was almost kicking out time so only the hardcore patrons were still left and those who were so drunk they didn’t know how to get out of the bar. 

Usually you liked to throw your coat and make a swift exit out the back, denying all knowledge that you worked there but tonight you decided to stay and have a drink. On the house of course. 

You made yourself a Mojito and sipped it slowly. A commotion broke out behind you which made you turn around. One of the big, thug like regulars was starting on a shorter Indian looking guy you hadn’t seen before but had seen plenty of times this evening. You noticed him because he had the biggest, brownest eyes you had ever seen and whenever you had served him his drink, a Strawberry Daiquiri, he had given you a wide smile that was bright and white but not fake. 

“Hey Joe! Leave him alone would you.” You shouted. 

“The dickhead deserves it. He’s implying that I’m stupid or something” said Joe, thrusting a finger in the other man’s face. The other one batted his finger away and retorted “I’m surprised you even know what implying means. I bet you couldn’t spell it.” You could tell that even though the newcomer was intelligent, he had also had a lot to drink which was making his speech slur and he was swaying a little bit. You sighed and pushed yourself off the stool and towards the arguing pair. 

“Now Joe, one more sound out of you and I’ll have you barred.” 

“You don’t have that power” threatened Joe straightening up to his full height. 

“Oh yeah, try me” you said crossing your arms over your chest. Joe thought about it for a moment and then his bravado faltered and he grabbed his coat from behind him. He left without another word to you or the guy to the right. 

After he left, the other guy turned to you “thanks” he slurred. 

“Don’t mention it” you sighed and you went back to your drink at the bar. 

“Nice crowd control” commented your work colleague who was cleaning glasses. 

“Thanks, all in a night’s work” you replied, taking another long sip from your cocktail. 

“Oooh, watch out, here comes your new admirer.” Your fellow bartender said. You smirked and turned back towards the man you had saved moments ago. 

He took a swig from his glass and then said “so, do you come here often.” 

You let out a loud laugh despite yourself. ‘Intelligent and a complete nerd God help me!’ You thought. 

“Well, I work here so I think the answer would be yes.” You watched as his eyes widened and he raised his hand to his mouth biting his knuckles to show embarrassment. 

“Behind there?” He asked pointing to the bar. 

“Serving you drinks” 

“All night?” 

“All night” you confirmed giggling. 

“Well now I feel like an idiot.” Then he cleared his throat “what’s your name?” 

“Y/N” You answered “you?” 

“It’s O” 

“Really? Just O?” 

“Just O” 

“What are you a spy?” You asked jokingly but then he put his finger to his lips. 

“Oh!” You exclaimed. 

“You see, that’s why I chose it” exclaimed O with childlike glee. 

“Ahh, so it’s not your real name Mr Spy! By the way, you’re not a very good one.” 

“Or am I, maybe I want you to think that I’m not and then bam! You’re in your bed tomorrow morning with no knowledge of how you got there and I’ve learnt all your secrets.” 

“Wow, I’ve changed my mind. You’re actually creepy. Good bye O” You said, pushing yourself away from the bar once again and making a move to leave but O caught hold of your wrist. 

“No, wait, sorry. I’m not very good at this sort of thing. Especially when I’ve had a drink which is your fault by the way.” He looked at you with wide eyes and a charming smile on his face. 

“Please stay Y/N” You looked at him, his black hair was neat and he was wearing a deep red t-shirt and black jeans. Compared to a few moments ago, he no longer seemed drunk which you found strange but you decided to give him another chance. 

“Okay, you’ve worked out what I do and I obviously know what you do” said O raising his glass to you “so what do you do for fun?” 

“I paint actually, people, places, abstract. Anything really. I’d love to go professional but no one has given me a chance yet.” 

“They will one day, I’m sure.” 

You nodded and drained your drink “so what about you?” 

“Travelling, actually I’m off to Australia tomorrow. This was a last hurrah to England,” 

“Going for work?” You asked 

“Something like that” O smirked “which means, if this goes further it can only be a one-night stand.” 

You let out a loud laugh that echoed around the now empty bar. You and O were now the only ones in there. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re actually really cocky?” 

“Yes” O answered simply “call it a hunch but I think you’re coming back with me.” 

There was something in his voice, or perhaps it was the way he looked at you that made your insides flutter and you knew that despite yourself, that he was right.


End file.
